


silky lord

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: silk scarf</p></blockquote>





	silky lord

Chuck wrapped the scarf around Dan's neck pulling him close. Dan gasped at how fast Chuck was. Hands curling the scarf making it tighter and pressing them against one another. Smirk firmly in place at the wide eyed, open mouthed stare of Humphrey. Licking into his open mouth, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip. 

Dan placed his hands on Chuck's shoulders, pushing. "Nugh."

Keeping hold of his resisting captive, Chuck placed soft kisses on the corner of his mouth. Dan stopped pushing but his hands were still on Chuck. Stepping back smoothing his own jacket, he straightened _his_ scarf on Humphrey. 

"Later," he growled before biting Dan's ear and walked down the hallway just as it flooded with students and teachers.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: silk scarf


End file.
